This application proposes the development of operational plans and mechanisms for the establishment of the the Columbia Cancer Center/Institute of Cancer Research Patient Research Data Base. It is intended that the centralized Research Data Base will include data on all patients seen for diagnosis and/or treatment of cancer using the "Minimal Dataset" as its basic structure.